


New Beginnings. Part 2. Chapter 1.

by Ganthet2814



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganthet2814/pseuds/Ganthet2814
Summary: This is the beginning of the Shippuden time. This takes place 2 to 3 years after the first story.





	1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings Part 2.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. All but one of the “Konoha 14” as they were called, were at Training ground 7. They had been there since early morning as was their ritual, missions allowing. They sparred, worked out and some goofing off. At the moment one of the female members of the Konoha 14 was resting under a tree. She had just finished weapons training with Tenten. Her long midnight hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her metal staff was resting over her right shoulder. It was made of a special metal the channeled elemental chakra. Her lavender eyes watched as Neji and Sasuke sparred. The Hyuuga and Uchiha clans were once rivals, that was until the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke had been a bit of jerk as a certain blond loud mouth would say after that, but that changed over his time with the other members of Team 7, which totaled 7 members now. There was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura they were the original 3. Then Haku was added after they came back from the Land of Waves. After a while Sai was added. At first Sai was there to spy on Naruto for Danzo’s Root organization. Now he is no longer with Root, It was disbanded after the downfall of Danzo and his exile. He had tried to take over the village when the current Hokage was gone. The quick thinking of Konoha 14 and others had warned Tsunade of Danzo’s plans and it was stopped. Danzo escaped before he could be captured. He was now a missing-nin and has a kill on sight order placed on him. There was also their Jounin Sensei, Kakashi and Yamato. The former Anbu had been added to help Naruto and Haku with their Water jutsu and with controlling Kumara’s power. The blond was on good terms with the tailed beast that was sealed inside of him, but his mother Lady Tsunade wasn’t taking any chances with her adopted son. 

The dark haired, lavender eyed young women was watching her cousin spar while she rested. Seeing Neji spar with Sasuke brought back the memories of the man she loved. Naruto had fought Neji in their first Chunin Exam. “Thinking of someone are you?” Hinata looked up at Ino Yamanaka, who had just finished her senbon training with Haku and Sakura. Ino had that “gossip girl” look in her eye and a big smile on her face. Hinata blushed a little and went back to watching the spar. “He has been gone for six months with Master Jiraiya for his Sage training. I miss him.” The blond Yamanaka knew how much Hinata missed Naruto. Heck they all missed their loud blond friend. Ino sat next to her. “I don’t see how you have time to miss him. Between training with us, your team, clan and missions, you should be too busy to sleep let alone have time to miss Naruto. Besides aren’t you guys in contact anyway?” Hinata sighed. “Ya we are, but that is just letters sent through toad messengers. It not the same thing.” 

Ino was about to say something when a small toad puffed into existence in front of Hinata. Ino freaked and jumped up, causing everyone at the training field to stop what they were doing and ready for attack. They all laughed when they saw what had happened. “Gosh Ino, you should be used to toads showing up with as much as Naruto sends them to Hinata.” Sakura said almost falling over from laughter. “Not funny forehead! I can’t stand those things.” Ino had never liked Naruto’s toad summons. She tolerated them in battle, but that was about it. Hinata took the scroll off the toad's back and thanked it and gave it a treat. It quickly disappeared and she unsealed the message and read it. As she read her eyes lit up. It must have been good news, as she had a big smile on her face as she jumped up. She also noticed a small seal at the bottom of the letter. She quickly pushed some chakra into it and a silver necklace fell into her hand. It had a pendant on it in the shape of the Hyuga and Uzumaki crest. As she looked at it she noticed another seal on the back side of the pendant. She couldn’t make it out. She had studied seals under Master Seto the same man that had trained Jiraiya and Naruto as well, but she wasn’t as versed in them as those two. As she was looking at it the seal started to glow.

At the village front gate two men had just finished signing the entry book. They talked with the two gate guards and turned to continue on their way. The tall, spiky white haired older man looked over at his younger companion. The young blond had a smile on his face, and the older man knew what that smile meant. “I suppose she got your gift.” He said looking back toward the Hokage tower. The young blond looked up at his Master and father figure. “Ya, she did. I feel the anchor activating.” He then produced a three pronged kunai, tossing it to the older man. And then he disappeared in a yellow flash of light. The older man caught the kunai and laughed. He knew who his student was going to go see.

As the seal glowed brighter. Something appeared in front of Hinata in a bright flash of yellow light. Two strong arms quickly wrapped around her waist and a pair of lips crashed into hers. Hinata’s eyes were as round as dinner plates as this all happened. As the blond man pulled away from the kiss he smiled at her. “You miss me Nata?” He said to her. Everyone but the members of team 7 were on full alert, ready for anything. They lowered their guard when they saw who it was. Hinata looked into the blue eyes that she had missed for the last six months. “How? When did you….” She was excited, shocked and a little scared all at the sametime. “Just a bit ago. As for how I got here to you. That necklace has a marker on it, it is an anchor for me to do the Flying Raijin.” She looked at him puzzled for a moment then she remembered that his father Minato Namikaze was famous for that jutsu. “You finally figured it out then?” She asked. “Yep. Ero-Sennin is heading to the Hokage tower now with another anchor seal.” He told her.

As the others looked on. They noticed that Naruto hadn’t changed that much. He was the same loud, silly man that they had always known. He may have changed his clothes a little. The red coat with black flames at the bottom with the Uzumaki crest and the kanji for oil on the back. He still wore his chunin vest and still had the bracer that he and his team wore. He would always be Naruto no matter how powerful he became. “So dope. I see your back. Think you got time for a spar? Can’t wait to see how much you have learned since you left.” Sasuke said. “Maybe later Sasuke, I need to see mom first. I will meet up with you guys later. “ With that he reached out for the anchor that Jiraiya had with him. “Grab your stuff Nata. Let’s go see mom.” After she grabbed her gear, Naruto snaked an arm around her and they both disappeared in the same yellow light as before. 

At the Hokage tower Jiraiya was just entering Tsunade’s office. “About time you two got back. Where is my son?” She asked from behind her desk. She was just finishing up some paperwork. “Oh. he will be here in a bit.” he told her as he tossed the kunai that Naruto had given him earlier. As it stuck into the floor in front of her desk a yellow flash of light appeared and two people materialized. “Hey mom. Sorry I’m late, but I couldn’t wait to see Hinata when I got back.” She stared at the young blond boy and young black haired girl standing in front of her. She smiled and shook her head. “I should have figured you would see her first. So I take it that everything went ok since he is not a stone toad statue?” She asked the both of them. “Of course, you doubted that he wouldn’t learn the Sage Arts.” Jiraiya told her. Hinata recovering from her trip here looked at Naruto with concern. He noticed her worry and smiled at her. “It is fine Nata. Sage chakra has its risks, but once mastered it is powerful.” Naruto told her. She had asked her father about Sage training and he had told her the same thing. He also seemed impressed that Naruto would undertaken such training. 

Tsunade came around her desk and look over her son. He had lost some weight and gained a bit more muscle. The training and Lady Shima’s cooking were to blame for that. Bugs weren’t something one eats unless you're a toad or frog. “So I look forward to reading your report and hearing about it later tonight. I am sure you want to go see your friends and rest, because soon you will be back to doing missions.” Naruto kind of frowned on the mission part. After all he had just been through the hardest training of his life, but with the enemies he had running around, he would need all the experience he can get. “Well I kind of said hi to them a bit ago when I found Nata.” He smiled looking at his mother. “I guess I will see you at home then.” With that he hugged his mom and left.

As Naruto and Hinata walked out of her office. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. “So he is a Sage now and also learned the Flying Raijin. He has come along way.” Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement. “I guess you talking me out of the years long training trip worked out after all.” Between the Elders and Tsunade, the idea of a two and half year to 3 year training trip was out of the question. The elders were worried about Naruto getting captured by the Akatsuki, Tsunade knew that Jiraiya would never allow that to happen. She also didn’t want her son traveling the known world with a man spends his time writing porn books. She signed and went back to her desk. “So any word on the Akatsuki’s movements?” She asked. “Other than them being involved in a regime change here and there, and other mercenary work through out the Elemental Nations no. No word on their plans involving tailed beasts.” 

Naruto and Hinata headed toward his house. He needed to clean up from the road and he wanted to spend some time with his friends. On the way there she filled him in on all that had happened over the time he was gone. She told him that she was still working on her training in the Sealing Arts and also her families Jutsu as well as her elemental affinities. Like Naruto she had Wind and Water affinities.She didn’t have as much time as Naruto did with Seals, she learned enough to make her own seals and could identify most basic seals and their function. They made to his home and she followed him up to his room so he could clean up and then they would get something to eat and find their friends. Hinata sat on his bed picking up his copy of Tales of a Gutsy Ninja and started reading it. It was one of the Konoha 14’s favorite books, Sai went so far as make a graphic version of it.  
Naruto quickly cleaned up and came out of his bathroom just his pants and no shirt drying his hair with a towel. “You think they will still be at the training grounds?” He asked her. She looked up and gasped. She had seen him shirtless before and they had been intimate for a while now, they still hadn’t gone all the way just some very heavy petting. She quickly closed the distance between them kissing him senseless. He was a little surprised at her boldness. She was not the shy girl he fell for when they were younger, but she could still be emberous easier than most. He quickly returned the kiss with the same passion, his arms snaked around waist and hers around his neck. They both pulled away a bit resting their foreheads against each others. “I guess you did miss me.” he told her. A smile on his face. “I have been without the man I love for six months how am I how am supposed to act when he comes home to me.” She returned his smile. He moves down to her neck, slowly placing kisses down to shoulder. She let out a moan. “We are not going to have time to see the others if we keep this up.” She told him, not really wanting to stop. He stopped and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. He went to finish getting dressed when she stopped him and placed one last passionate kiss on his lips. When she broke away from him she had a playful look on her face and went back to the book she was reading. He was stunned for a second. “Not fair Nata.” He playfully told her. She just pretended to not hear him and continued to read.He quickly put on his mesh shirt and one of red long sleeve shirts he now wore with his black cargo pants and black nin-boots. He finished putting on his chunin vest and his red sage coat. Grabbing the large scroll he now carried everywhere.They walked out of the house hand in hand to find their friends.

Naruto and Hinata were walking back to the training grounds to see what their friends were up to when both of their senses went off. They looked up into the sky to see a giant white bird with black outlines coming towards them. “Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!” Sasuke’s voice could be heard in the distance. Naruto quickly acted and pulled a scroll from is vest, opening it and dropping it. His foot slammed down on it, with the final hand sign. “Sealing Art! Elemental Barrier, Set!” A dome of energy appeared around Naruto and Hinata. A giant fireball slammed into the barrier and was absorbed by the sealing matrix. “Guess they couldn’t wait for us to get to the training grounds.” Naruto was on alert. He looked up at Sai’s ink bird, his eye went wide at the site of the pink and red missile that was headed for them. “Hang on Nata!” Naruto throw a kunai, his other arm wrapped around Hinata and they disappeared in a flash of light just as said pink and red missile smashed through his barrier. “Guess you will have to rework that barrier huh?” Sakura said with a smirk on her face. Sasuke landed next to her, his eyes active looking for any sign of where they went. 

“Ya, I know.” Naruto yelled back. Actually he had wanted to figure out a way to build the barrier so it would protect against elemental attacks and physical ones as well. Looking at Hinata. “You ready?” She nodded that she was. They started weaving hand signs. “Water Style! Wind Style! Hurricane Missile!” The two jutsu combined to form one more powerful jutsu and headed toward it’s target. 

Sasuke was the first to see what was happening. “Oh crap! Sakura!” She was working through hand signs. “Earth Style! Great Rampart!” A thick wall of earth and stone rose up where she had slammed her hands to the ground. The missile of water and wind slammed into the wall almost destroying it. “That was close. What you say we show them what we have seen working on.” Sakura said with a very Naruto smile on her face. They cast their jutsu. “Earth Style! Fire Style! Earth Dragon Flame Bomb!” The wall morphed into a dragon head and fired earth type missiles at Naruto and Hinata, while Sasuke set them on fire. “Oh! That could be bad! Nata stay close to me!” Working through hand signs Naruto cast another jutsu. Water appeared from all around him, pulling it from the very air. “Water Style! Encampment!” A wall of water appeared in front of them and absorbed the fiery balls of earth. Naruto created a shadow clone and it teleported away. He brought the wall down and was quickly engaged in a taijutsu battle with Sasuke, while Hinata was battling Sakura. 

“My, my. Couldn’t wait could you?” Naruto said while he blocked a punch thrown at him. Sasuke smiled. “Of course. The others are good, but I want a challenge. And so far you haven’t disappointed.” The smile that was on Naruto’s face was the one that he had when he was going to pull a prank. Slamming a fist into Sasuke’s stomach and flipping away he dispelled the clone he had hidden. His eyes became yellow and there was orange around his eyes. The pressure from the green colored chakra that was surrounding him was oppressive to say the least. “Ok. That is impressive dope. Is this what you been doing while you were gone?” Naruto just chuckled. “This is called Sage Mode, and you about to see what I can do with it.” With that he took off faster than he had ever moved before and appeared in front of Sasuke. Throwing a punch. Sasuke quickly dodged, but still felt something connect with his cheek. “What the hell?! I thought I dodged that.” Sasuke thought to himself. He looked at Naruto more closely now, the green chakra was built up an inch or so around his body. “That must have been what hit me.” He thought. “Figure out what happened did you? You were always a fast learner. Yes the nature chakra my clone built up is what hit you. It is one of the things I can do in this mode.” Naruto and Sasuke continued there spar. 

Hinata and Sakura’s spar was a bit more standoffish. Either wanted to get in close. The Gentle Fist was dangerous in the hands of an expert, and Hinata was an expert. She didn’t just close the chakra points, no she would open some full and close off some that way her opponent would think they could use chakra and when they did, they had very little control over what happened.  
With Sakura it was different. She could smash boulders to dust with a single punch, of course she didn’t use her super strength in a spar, but this was not just any spar. Oh no, this was a test to see how far Naruto and Hinata had come in their training. It was also a test for Sakura and Sasuke as well. Naruto’s mother the 5th Hokage had set this up before he returned. As a matter of fact she was watching with Jiraiya, Their Jounin Sensei, the other members of Team 7 and the rest of the Konoha 14 and their Sensei as well. Also watching was Lord Hiashi and Hanabi and Konohamaru and his two friend Moegi and Udon. 

“What do you think of Naruto’s abilities Tsunade?” Jiraiya asked. She just smiled. “I guess you are not a half bad teacher. Now if I could just get you to stop peeping on women.” Jiraiya just crossed his arms and sighed. “So mean.”  
Lord Hiashi noticed that his nephew seemed interested in the spar that was happening. “What do you see Neji?” He asked. Neji looked over at his uncle then back to the spar. “Naruto’s chakra seems different. As if there was another chakra has been added.” Hiashi smiled. Other than his daughter Hinata, Neji’s Byakugan and insight was powerful. “That.” Lord Hiashi answered. “Is Sage Mode. The training Naruto has gone through, gives him the ability to use nature chakra. It augments his strength, durability and jutsu. He is the one of 4 ninja from this village that have ever mastered it.” Jiraiya smiled at Hiashi’s praise of his student and pretty much son. “There are actually five ninja from Konoha that have under taken this training. Lord First, Lord Forth, Myself, that snake bastard teammate of mine and now Naruto.” Hiashi was shocked that Orochimaru had under gone Sage training. “He never mastered it though.” Tsunade added. “As far as I have ever seen. Naruto has undergone this training to better protect himself against his enemies.” In truth if certain information about him ever came to light, his enemies would double. All of the people present knew about the Akatsuki, a few knew about the other enemies he had. 

Hinata quickly dodged the senbon that Sakura was throwing at her. The rest were batted away with her staff. “What’s the matter Hina-chan. You afraid of little old me are you?” Sakura said teasingly. Hinata just smirked. “I can say the same about Saku-chan.” About that time two clones of Hinata jumped out of the ground and attacked. Sakura quickly dealt with them. Hinata finished her hand signs. “Wind Style! Great Breakthrough!” She inhaled, mixing the air with chakra and then exhaled a huge gust of wind. Sakura was slammed back and used her arms to protect her face. As she looked up she was met by two Byakugan eyes blazing. “Gentle Fist! Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms!” Hinata lashed out with sixty-four well placed strikes. Sakura on her back, feeling every one of those hits. “Damn! I don’t know why they call it the Gentle Fist. it hurts like hell!”She thought to herself. “You have been hanging around Naruto to long.” Sakura said. “Well, it worked didn’t?” Hinata added with a bit of a chuckle.

An Anbu in a cat mask landed in front of Tsunade, kneeled and offered a scroll to her. “I priority one message from the Hidden Sand my Lord.” Tsunade quickly grabbed the scroll and began reading. Her eyes open wide in surprise at what she read. “Team Seven, Team Eight! Report!” She yelled, stopping the spar and the teams appeared in front of her. “The Akatsuki have attacked the Hidden Sand. They have kidnapped the Kazekage.” This brought Naruto up short. “Gaara!” The anger in him was raising. After the invasion Naruto and Gaara had become good friends, no more like brothers much like him and Sasuke were. Then something else popped into his mind and so had it to Hinata. “What about?” Tsunade stopped him.”There is nothing here on her, also Kankuro has been poisoned in his battle with one of the Akatsuki. Team 7 and Team 8 you are to leave for Suna in the next hour. You are to assess the situation and give any aid you can. Go and prepare for your mission.” With that they all went to leap away. “Naruto.” Tsunade looked at him. “Becareful. You know who and what you may be facing.” This wasn’t the request from his Hokage. No this was the concern of a mother who did not want to lose her son. “I will mom.” He smiled. “I have my team and Hinata’s team, I will come back.” She smiled. “Don’t get cocky brat, and keep that temper in check. I know how close you are to Gaara.” With that Naruto leaped away to get ready for his mission.


	2. New Beginnings. Part 2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that I introduce a OC of a friend of mine. Read and find out who it is.

New Beginnings Part 2. Chapter 2.

Naruto was waiting by the main gate. He wanted to get moving, but all of his team and Team 8 weren’t there yet. “Calm down brat.” Jiraiya said. Naruto was almost climbing the walls. (Which he could.) “Calm yourself kit. Your team will be here soon. I know how important Gaara is to you” Karuma sounded in his head. “I know. It is just that everything was going great for him. Becoming Kazekage, Getting engaged, even His and Ookami’s relationship was working out for the better.” Naruto said pacing back in forth. Gaara had become engaged to a girl from the Howling Wolf Village. It started out mostly political. They had, over time started to actually care for one another. The last letter he had gotten from the two had mentioned that. It had also helped that he saved her from some Kumo nins that had attacked her on the way back to Suna. Not that Ookami needed saving. The girl, when angry was the scariest thing Naruto had ever seen. And this was coming from a guy who had a demon sealed in his gut. 

About that time Hinata and her team came running up. She saw how worked up Naruto was. She walked up to him. “Hey. You are going to wear yourself out at this rate.” She said stepping in front of him. “That is what I have been trying to tell him.” Jiraiya told her. He looked at his teacher and father figure and then back to Hinata. “I know. I just don’t want anything to happened to Gaara. Things are going so well for him, after the messed up life he had.” Gaara’s and Naruto’s life had been different. Sure there were people even to this day in the village that hated him for what he held. At least he didn’t have his own father cut him off from all support and then try to kill him. Naruto’s life was blessed compared to Gaara’s, but that was all changing. Well until this happened. 

Tsunade and the rest of Team 7 landed by the gate. Along with Seto. “Master Seto? Are you coming with us?” Naruto asked. He just smiled and gave a little laugh. “Yes young one I am. There is someone I have been meaning to see in Suna and I may be able to help if there is a problem with the Kazekage’s seal. Not that I doubt your skills Naruto.” Seto may not look it, but he was just as capable as any ninja. He had made his home in Konoha, this is where his students lived. “Ok everyone is here? Good. Remember the mission is to go to Suna and help in anyway possible. Sakura will handle any medical needs with Hinata backing her up. The rest of you follow your Jounin Senseis orders. Is that understood?” She looked at her son. “Yes ma’am!” they all sounded out. She kept looking at her son because she knew that if any of them would go off half cocked it would be him. “I mean it Naruto.” She told him. ‘I know. I know. Lady Hokage.” He didn’t use her official title often, but when he did it meant that he understood that the orders were coming from his Hokage not his mother. Also Sakura and Hinata would keep him in line for the most part. “Good luck and come home in one piece.” With that they all quickly lept away. 

“Are you sure they will be coming this way?” The Iwa nin asked his commander. “That is what our contact said. The son of the hated “ Yellow Flash” will be headed this way with his team for a mission to Suna.” The smile on the commander's face was almost half crazed. “But why do we have to work with those Kumo nin? We can take the Namikaze out and any other Konoha nin that are with him.” Another Iwa nin said. “Cause one of the team he is traveling with an unsealed Hyuga clan main house member. They are after her bloodline. Also heard one of the last Uchiha is on Namikaze’s team. His eyes could net us some fat coin.” Most Iwa Ninja hated the name Namikaze. After Minato Namikaze had pretty much destroyed an entire army of their ninja. He became the stuff of legends to all other nations and a buggy man to Iwa. About that time the signal was given that they were approaching. The ambush was set. 

Naruto was speeding through the trees headed to Suna. His mind was not entirely on his surroundings. “DIE NAMIKAZE!” Came a crazed yell from above him, just as something the size of a man slammed into him and ran a sword through him. The crazed Iwa nin rode his body all the way to the ground. Then four more Iwa nin and five Kumo nin attacked. Two the Kumo nin singled out Hinata and the rest helped the Iwa nin take out the rest of the Konoha ninja. 

With a cruel twist of the sword Naruto screamed out and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Iwa nin searched around for his prey only to become prey himself. A yellow flash and tri pronged kunai to the neck was all it took to stop the Iwa nin in his tracks. “Good thing I keep shadow clones patrolling when I am on mission or you would have killed me.” Naruto’s voice was more gruffer he was tapping into Kurmura’s power. His eyes became red and the whisker marks on his became more defined. The killing intent he was giving off was unreal. “Why are you attacking me and my team?!” The Iwa nin was frozen in place. He was about to lose all control and pass out when a sealing matrix made its way around his body and he then passed out. Naruto leaped away to help his team. Between Team 7 and Team 8 they made quick work of the others, all but the two that now had Hinata backed into a corner. “Hehe! Come on Hyuga, we got you between a rock and a hard place. We will take you and those eyes back to Kumo. Maybe we might have a little fun before we get there.” Said the Commander of the Kumo nin. About that time his team mate got a fist to his face and sent through a few trees. The Commander was slammed by his throat to a tree. He saw that the blond he thought was dead was now his attacker. Naruto’s hand was brought back, steel rending claws at the ready. “Naruto stop!” Sasuke had grabbed his arm and stopped him from finishing Hinata’s attacker. The beast was starting to overtake Naruto. Not that he was trying to escape he just wanted to do the same thing Naruto wanted to do, kill. “Seal the fools, I will send them to mom for Ibiki and Anko to play with.” With that he stalked off to calm down. Sakura went to check on Hinata. “You ok.” She asked the green glow of a medical scan jutsu going. “I’m fine. I need to check on Naruto.” She walked over to Naruto. He slammed a fist into a nearby tree. It broke in half and fell. “Feel better.” She asked. “No.” He answered. Kumara and he were still angry. He turned around and faced her. “I can’t lose you. When they threatened to take you away I…” She pressed her palm against his stomach and pushed soothing chakra into the seal to calm them. He slowly started to calm and return to normal. “You know you won’t. I will always be here for you.” He rested his forehead to hers. “Thank you. I love you.” He told her. “I love you to.”She answered. 

They walked back to the others. They had the Kumo and Iwa ninja sealed and placed in a sealing scroll for transport to Tsunade. He quickly wrote out a note to her about what had happened, and summoned a toad to send the scrolls. The toad took them and it’s treats and left. “Kit. There is someone else out there. That four eyed snake.” Kurama told him. He glanced at Sasuke. He nodded and signaled Sakura and the others. “Come out Kabuto. We know you’re there.” Naruto yelled at what appeared to be no one. “Very good Naruto. I should have known between the beast inside you and your skill, I couldn’t hide from you.” He stepped out from behind a tree. He was dressed in what could be seen as Kage robes. “I must say you all have improved since the last time we saw each other. You passed my test.” He seemed to be smiling at them and didn’t seem friendly. “I suppose you sent those ninja to attack us.” Kakashi asked. “Yes I did.” He answered. Naruto and Kurama’s anger was starting to rise again. “Why have you delayed us?” Kurnia asked. “Why to test Sasuke and Naruto of course. I wanted to know how far they have come. For I blame them the most of all for what happened to my Master.” Kabuto told them with a calm that made them uneasy. “The Snake Bastard died at the hand of the Third. Everyone knows that.” Kiba growled. At this time Shino was ordering his insects to come around behind the target, he also knew that Naruto and Kiba weren’t going to hold back much longer. “Enough of this! We have a mission to complete. Get out of our way Kabuto!” Naruto throw a tri-pronged kunai at Kabuto and disappeared in a flash of yellow light and appeared in front of him catching it and slamming a fist into the face of his target. Kabuto flew into a tree and then Shino and Kiba acted. “Hidden Beetle Sphere!” His insects quickly surrounded Kabuto and started draining him of chakra. Hinata’s Byakugan was now active, watching the chakra being drained from Kabuto. Then she started to notice something. Is chakra was not normal. “Shino release him, His chakra seems strange, like a shadow clone or something.” Shino looked over at his teammate and nodded and released him. A body fell to the ground. Sakura walked over to it and examined it. “This is a corpse?! It was made to looks like Kabuto.” She told them. Kakashi thought he had heard of jutsu that would allow the caster to use a corpse like a shadow clone. Kiba walked over to the body. “That’s weird, it’s scent has changed. Like the first one was masking the second.” “Must be a jutsu of some kind. Hey there is a book here.” Sakura pulls it out of the bodies robes and starts to look through it. “This is info on the Akatsuki. A list of their members and a work up on each one.” She walked over to Kakashi and handed it to him. The other Jounin gather around to look. “Hmm. Weird way to send us a message, but we can sort this out later.” Kakashi said. With that they sealed the body and the book away and headed to Suna.

Lady Tsunade Senju, Fifth Fire Shadow of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Was walking through the lower level of the Torture and Interrogation Department, or T & I for short. She was in the middle of a meeting when her son’s messenger toad appeared on her desk with two scrolls. One was a message about what the other scroll held. She quickly excused herself and came here. She turned the corner and almost ran into Anko. “Lady Tsunade!” She said startled. “What can I do for you?” It wasn’t odd to see the Hokage down here, but as far as Anko knew there was no prisoners that needed her attention. Tsunade tossed her a scroll. She looked at it and knew what was inside. A crazy smile appeared on her face. “I see my favorite blonde has sent me something to play with.” She looked at the scroll as if contained the greatest secret in the whole world and only she could open it. Well one of about five people at anyrate. “There are about ten Iwa and Kumo ninja in there. They were foolish enough to attack Team Seven and Eight on their way to Suna for a mission.” Anko looked at the Hokage. “Don’t worry they got the worst end of it imagine. I need to know why they attacked them and what they were after.” Anko turned and started walking back the way she came. “Hey Ibiki! I got a special order from the Hokage. It should cut your boredom.” 

They quickly had the prisoners unsealed and in separate holding cells. The commander of the Iwa nin was visiting with Anko and Ibiki with Tsunade and now Jiraiya waiting by the door. “So let me see if get this straight.” Ibiki’s gruff voice sounding in the chamber. “You attacked our teams cause of info you got that said the last Namikaze and an unsealed Hyuga were heading to Suna. You realize the Namikaze family has been dead for at least fifteen years right?” Iwa nin just looked up at Ibiki. “I know what I saw! He had blonde hair and blue eyes like that bastard did that destroyed our men back in the third world war! And when I get out of here I am going to take another crack at him!” Iwa nin must had had a personnel score to settle with Minato. “There is just one problem with your theory.” Tsunade started to speak. “The blonde in question is my son, and his surname is Senju not Namikaze. And considering how you came to be here you are lucky to be alive.” What she spoke was the truth, legally anyway. When she adopted Naruto his surname was changed. His full given name was Naruto Uzumaki-Senju. He was her heir and now one of the last two of the Senju clan. Of course that would change when he married, and started a family of his own. And the best bet was Hinata would be his wife. “That is not possible!” The Iwa nin started to yell and trash about. “I saw him use that jutsu. The kunia!” Tsunade had heard enough. “Finish questioning them, then get Inoichi to wipe their memories of what they did and anything to do with my son. I want the report in hand before I send them back to their Kage.” With that her and Jiraiya left. As they exited the bunker that was the T & I, They ran into Hiashi. “Lady Tsunade. I have something I wish to discuss with you.” He handed her a scroll. She looked at it and could believe what this might have meant. 

Team Seven and Eight had stopped after finding Temari. They told her about what had happened and she quickly joined them. Their sensei had stopped the teams to let them rest and recharge. Naruto had sent Shadow Clones out to scout and set barrier tags. Needless to say anyone that tried to attack them would be in for a very rude awakening right before they died a painful death. He was currently setting away from the others medateing. It was one of the techniques that he had learned during his Sage training. Anyone who could sense chakra in anyway could feel the weight of the nature chakra he was pulling in. It was about that time that time his team decided to see if he was ok. “Guys I am fine.” He told them not even turning around or opening his eyes. “So can even sneak up on you with that going huh?” Sasuke said. “Going to make pranking him back kind of hard.” Sakura added. “Hinata is worried about you.” Haku added. “Ya dickless. If you can’t make her happy, I might give it a try.” Sai tossed in. Naruto just smiled. “Go ahead and try. You will really be dickless after she is done with you.” Naruto knew that a few guys had tried to take Hinata away from him over the years. And let just say it wasn’t pretty. “Ok, ok. I will join you guys.” He got up and grabbed his scroll. As they walked back a yelp could be heard as Sai grabbed his head. “Dang! Ug….” was all he got out before a sinbon found the nerve custer that controlled his mouth. Haku looked at the others. “What? It was that or Sakura kill him.” he said.   
Back in Konoha. 

“Man, I was hoping to get some training in with Big Bro Naruto before he left for another mission.” Konohamaru complained to his friends. He and Moegi, Udon, and Hanabi were at one of the training grounds. Konohamaru was practicing his bo staff with Hanabi. Like Hinata, Hanabi had learned the bo staff. It was doubtful that she would have the same affinities as her older sister had. The Gentle Fist style of fighting was easier for her to learn then it had been Hinata, which meant she more than likely she had an Earth Affinity. “You just want to learn more seals to do your pranks with.” Moegi told him. She was practicing with kunai. She wanted to learn medical ninjutsu like Sakura had. Udon was setting reading a scroll Naruto had lent him. It was on advanced sealing. Unlike Konohamaru, Udon had picked up the basics quickly. “I could help you with the sealing stuff Kono.” Udon told him. Almost all of these four were being train by someone in the Konoha 14. It was an honor to be trained by one of them let alone multiple of them. The younger generations did hold the same prejudices that the older generations had toward Naruto and anyone that supported him.

In the Hokage tower. “So the Kumo Nin that attacked Team Seven and Eight, were after Hinata’s Byakugan and the Iwa Nin wanted to kill Naruto because of his father?” Hiashi asked. “Pretty much it. They are in Ibiki and Anko tender mercy's right now.” Jiraiya said. “I am surprised given how much Naruto cares for my daughter the Kumo Nin aren’t dead.” Hiashi added. “Oh trust me I seen their injuries. One of them had their face nearly caved in by the looks of it. They didn’t get off lightly.’ Tsunade told him. She didn’t too think her son would kill that quickly without thinking things through. “So let’s get back to this scroll.” Tsunade said. Hiashi looked at Jiraiya then back to Tsunade. “The Elders, my Father and grandfather are putting out the word that Hinata is looking for a husband. Part of this is to try to get to me to stop my plans to remove the Cage Bird seal from use in the clan. I have seen first hand the damage it has done. Neji’s hated of me and my family and the wedge it drove between me and my brother. Also I would be remiss in duties as a husband and father to make sure Hinata is happy. I can not think of anyone I would rather see her with. He is strong and skilled, also connected at three major clans in this village.” Tsunade looked at Jiraiya who was kind of smiling and just shrugged. “Ok. I will run this by Naruto when he gets back.” 

 

The two Konoha teams had entred the gates of Suna and were met by Baki and two chunin. “Quickly this way!” Baki had waved them toward the hospital. “What is Kankuro’s condition.” asked Sakura. “He is as stable as we can make him. Our best poison expert is with him now.” This peeked Seto’s interest as they ran. If there was a poison Chiyo couldn’t cure, then maybe the young nin was out of options. Then again Sakura was trained by Tsunade herself so. As they reached the room where Kankuro was being treated, a cry of pain was heard. The poison must have been the cause as it was running its course. Sakura rounded the corner into the room. “Please let me through, I might be able to help.” At a blond haired womens nod they allowed her through. She began her work. After a few few minutes she knew what needed to be done but she didn’t have what she needed with her and hoped they would. Quickly giving orders for what was needed she began her work. It would not cure the poison but it would remove enough of it to slow down the effects and give them time to come up with an antidote. Chiyo back away a bit to give the young med nin room. “Quite something isn’t she Chiyo.” said a voice that she hadn’t heard in years. She turned around to see standing behind a blond Konoha Nin was Seto Uzumaki. The Seal Master that left her standing at the shine all those years ago. “Seto Uzumaki you have a lot of nerve coming back here!” Chiyo yelled as she charged past Naruto to get at the aged Seal Master. Naruto tried his best, but the old woman out maneuvered him. Quickly stepping in front of Seto was Hinata with her Byakugan blazing to protect her teacher. Chiyo stopped. “Still hiding after all these years, hey Seto. You left at the shrine! We were to be married and you ran!” Chiyo spit at him. “I had to Chiyo, Uzu was under attack and I was recalled. I never got the chance to inform you before I left.” Seto told her. “You could have left word with someone! They could have told me!” She said. Anger and betrayal in her voice. Her brother walked beside her. “We have other concerns than worries about past pain. They are here to help let them.” He told her. She backed away and went back to helping anyway she could. Naruto relaxed for a moment before a blond young women walked up to him her arm in a sling and the last bit of a burn mark on her otherwise beautiful face. “Hey Foxy.” The greeting had none of the usual life to it ever her eyes looked dead. “They took him.. And I couldn’t stop them.” She lowered her head into his chest and she started to cry. He put his arms around her and held her. “Hey! What the hell!!...” Kiba was moving forward when Hinata stopped him. The look he gave her was like he was asking if she was cool with it. And the look he got back confirmed that she was. “She is Lady Ookami of the Howling Wolf Village and the betrothed to Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand.” She informed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC that I love writing is named Ookami Uchiha. She was created by Fiestyywolf. I do love writing her, she is full of life and like the hero of the story has a bit of a painful past.


	3. New Beginnings. Part 2. Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long to post. Real life and all. Well here you go chapter 3.

After everything had calmed down and Sakura had gotten Kankuro’s condition under control, she was analyzing the poison she had pushed out of his body. Some chakra and water and herbs was all she needed. She had figured out what the poison did for the most part and she figured she could come up with and antidote now that the danger for the most part had passed. Of course Sasuke was never to far from where she was. A silent protector, their relationship was not like Naruto’s and Hinata’s. They were not showy about it, but most knew by the way they looked at each other that they cared a great deal for one another. Sakura had gave up on her fangirl stuff along time ago after the Land of Waves. She had caught his eye, by training and hard work. She was now walking alongside the man she loved, not a burden or something he needed to protect. But to call her weak or fragile was to be blind to who she was. She was never those things. She may have acted like it, but she wasn’t. 

She stood up from the stool she had been setting at, stretched and rubbed her eyes then picked up the clipboard she had been writing stuff down on and made to leave. “I see the Tsunade trained you well.” Came the voice of Lady Chiyo. “Yes, I would like to think she did. How did you know?” She asked. “Please, She and I have battled it out for years. I would come up with a new poison and she would find an antidote within weeks of its use. Sometime meir days after. I can tell her hand in your training.” They walked along the hall being shadowed by the Uchiha. “He seems very protective of you.” Chiyo said leading her to the greenhouse where medical herbs were grown. “Well considering we are teammates and a bit more.” Sakura let it end there. Love between teammates never ended well. But they were determined to make it work. 

In another part of the hospital a blond Konoha Shinobi sets guard over the sleeping from of Ookami. Her long blond hair loss and part of it was covering her beautiful face. She like him healed faster than most. Also like him she had a secret that only a few knew. She was a shapeshifter. Her other form was that of a large white wolf. And in that form you had better hope she was on your side. It was part of the reason that they got along as well as they did. Both were for the most part different than others. They were looked at differently. His eyes closed he knew two people were at the door. “Nata. Kakashi Sensei you can come in.” He told them. Hinata was there out of concern. For both Ookami and Naruto. She knew how important she was to Naruto and to Gaara as well. She had nothing to fear though. She knew who Naruto’s heart belong to and she had also come to care for Ookami as a close friend. “How is she?” Hinata asked him. “She cried herself asleep a few hours ago.” From his tone, she could hear the anger that was still boiling in Naruto. As soon as they knew when and where to go, he would bring that fury down on those that taken his friend and brother with all the power he held. Which was a lot. “I know how she feels. When Itachi had taken you right front of me. I panicked, I thought I had lost you just when thing were going so well.” Naruto remembered that day. He had vowed it would never happen again, of course there was always a chance that it would. 

Both lost in thought they barely hear Ookami start to wake up. “Hey Foxy, Hina.” She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” Hinata told her. “It’s ok. I wanted to talk to you anyway.” She looked over at Naruto. “Foxy, think you can let us girls have some time alone. You know girl talk.” Naruto nodded and got up from the chair he was in. “Nata knows how to get ahold of me if anything is wrong. I’ll be here in a flash.” He told them. 

As he and Kakashi left. “So, she's from the Howling Wolf Village?” His sensei asked. “Yes she is. And before you ask yes she can, and when she does, hope that she is your friend, cause if she isn’t..” He let the last part hang. Kakashi had heard the rumors of her village. “You realize it might be impossible to keep her here. I am surprised she hasn’t gone off on her own.” He added. “She’s not stupid. She may be a bit of a hot head like me, but she isn’t stupid. And yes she will want to go with us, as I am shure Temari and Kankuro will as well.” They continued on down the hallway. Kakashi tells Naruto that he had sent his hounds out after the scent that Kankuro had brought back with him. 

Back in the room Hinata’s eyes widened. “I mean it Hina. I am going with you and I want that blond bastard that took Gaara.” The calm of her voice was unnerving to say the least. “I understand. But careful, Naruto or Gaara either one would forgive you if you put yourself in needless danger.” Hinata told her. “They will. I am not worried about that. They are both big softies when it comes to the people they care about most.” Hinata knew she was right. 

The following day.

Everyone had gotten as much rest as they could. Sakura had slept a few hours after she had made and given the antidote to Kankuro. She would be ready to go when Pakun showed up with the location they needed. As they readied themselves, Temari and a few other Suna nin came up to them. “Temari. What can we do for you?” Kakashi asked. “We would like to formally request to accompany you on the mission to save my brother the Kazekage.” Her formal tone couldn’t be missed, but it was hiding the sound of desperation. “Sorry. I have a couple emotionally compromised ninja to deal with already I don’t need more.” As they were about to protest, he held up a hand to stop them. “Besides, your village will need you here. You and Kankuro are important figures here, you set the example for the other shinobi under you.” There was sense to what he said, but this was her little brother they were talking about. “I understand that. But…” Baki landed with Lord Ebizo. “Kakashi is right. We need you here. As a matter a fact you and Kankuro are heading out as soon as he is ready for the border. We can not look weak after all.” Baki told her. “This is the will of Council of Clans.” Lord Ebizo added. Temari was about to argue the point again. “Don’t worry Temari. Suna will be represented on this mission.” She looked over to see Ookami in her battle gear. It was a sleeveless dark purple jumpsuit style outfit, ( the bottom half was shorts.) but the top was open. Under that she wore a lighter purple tube top and black nin boots similar to Sakura’s. Her shuriken holster was on her left leg with medical tape and she had a full sized pouch also like Sakura carried. (Minus the sealing scroll that was a Konoha 14 special.) Needles to say Kiba was the one that didn’t keep his hormones in check and which earned him a elbow to the stomach from Hinata and killing intent coming from the other women there. Naruto’s eyes became red with the black slits that showed he and the demon he held were not happy at his comment. Ookami placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look told him she would handle it. He walked up to Kiba. Kneeling down to pet Akamaru. She told him that he should keep his pet on better leash, in perfect Canine speech. She then looked up at Kiba, her violet eyes glowing and her eye teeth became longer and sharp as she growled. The little bit a killing intent that she gave off was as strong as warning as he had felt from Naruto. Lady Chiyo landed having missed the display. “I will be coming with you as well. If my grandson is there I should at least say Hi to him.” She gave them a sweet smile that promised the pain she would be giving out should she face Sasori in combat. 

They soon left and headed to the location Pacun had told them about. Team Eight was further ahead of the rest because of their tracking abilities. Naruto also had Shadow Clones further out and surrounding them as they moved. Ookami stayed close to Naruto, while Sakura was with Chiyo and Seto. Between Team Eight and medics and seal master, were Kakashi and Kurenai, with Yamato, Sasuke, Sai and Haku were the rear guard. “You think it is wise to bring her long?” Sai’s head motioning toward Ookami. “If what Hinata said was true, it is better she is here with us then a loose cannon in a fight.” Yamoto told him. Knowing she was here was better than her showing up and throwing a wrench in the works. “She’ll be fine.” Sasuke chimed in.”I have seen that look before, and I almost feel sorry for whoever that anger is directed at.” He added. The look he was referring to was the one he saw in the mirror sometimes after he visited his father’s grave with his mother. Of course he was not completely in revenge mood all the time. He had people he cared about and a village to protect. They carried on for most of the day until they decided to stop for a quick rest to regain their strength. 

Naruto was setting at the base of a tree. His eyes closed, he was in his mindscape. “ You know, that old toad was right. Learning the Sage arts has helped you calm your mind a little.” Kurama told him. Naruto kept his focus on meditating. He could sense the worry and anxiety of some of those around him. The weird part was he wasn’t using Sage mode. This was coming from something else. “I see you figured that out. How you are feeling the worry of those around you is one of the other abilities you get from me. It is called Negative Emotion Sensing.” Naruto didn’t need any explanation about the ability. The name explained it all. His eyes snapped open when he heard three growls. He could sense a large amount of malice headed straight for them. Naruto quickly made a shadow clone and sent it to warn the others. He summoned his sias and readied himself. 

He barely got is sais up to block Kisame’s attack. Activating Sage mode to boost his strength. “My, my brat. You have improved a lot since our last meeting.” Naruto looked up at his attacker. “Hey fish face. Where’s your boyfriend? Or are you single these days? I ask for a friend of mine. Pale skin, likes giving people strange nicknames. You might like him.” “Oh you wound me. Your Master isn’t here to bail you not his time.” Kisame was bearing down on Samehada, causing the ground under Naruto to cave in a bit. “Hey, Have you met my Teammate? She is a huge fan of sushi.” He disappeared in a flash of yellow light, a sealing matrix spread over Samehada. After Naruto teleported away, a pink and red missile landed, making a large crater in the ground. “Oh, pooh Naruto. I hate shark.” The grin that Sakura had on her face would have made most predators run scared. “Fish jokes? Come on, like I haven’t heard them all.” Kisame said with a frown. “I wouldn’t worry about that sword of his. I sealed it, It is nothing but a fancy club.” Naruto said from up in a tree a few feet away. Kisame looked at his sword. “Man, you have gotten good brat. This is going to be fun.” About that time wood sprung up from the ground and grabbed Kisame’s arms and legs holding him place. Naruto and Sakura smiled. “Backup is here I see.” About that time Hinata ran up with Ookami and a large black fox with silver on the tips of his tail and ears. “Kitsu! Been awhile.” Naruto told the fox. “Lord Naruto, what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?” The fox asked him. “Now is not the time. I am going to need you to cover me, cause what I am going to do is going put me down for a bit.” He tossed out four tri-pronged kunai. Channeling wind chakra into his sais and disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Five more flashes and Kisame had two large slash's on his back and front. He clasped into Hinata’s arms. He looked at her. “Flying Thunder God level three, Flash step.” With that he passed out. 

Back at the camp.   
“Itachi! You are not getting Naruto!” Sasuke lashed out with his katana. Lighting chakra that he pumped into it was flashing. “I she mother has taught you well. I have no time for you little brother.” Itachi said in his usual cold manner. He flashed through hand signs. “Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!” The large fireball flew from Itachi’s mouth. Sasuke and Kakashi noticed that there was something different about the attack. “Hidden Beetle Sphere!” Shino sent his insects out after Itachi as Kiba and Akamaru attacked. “Fang Over Fang!” The two spinning masses of claws and teeth hit home. And the insects surrounded Itachi and moved in. He disappeared into a flock of ravens. He reappeared about twenty feet away. “Ice Style! Demonic Ice Mirrors!” Haku’s jutsu had Itachi trapped or so he hoped. “Watch it Haku! Don’t look into his eyes!” Kakashi told him. Haku knew this sparring with Sasuke enough through the years. Appearing in one of the mirrors. He began his attacks. Senbon needles flew from different mirrors or appeared to with the speed that the ice user was moving. To anyone with a Sharingan he seem to be moving slower. Itachi was still pressed to deflect the attacks. “I see your pattern.” Itachi told him as he clotheslined the ice user as he went by. He recovered somewhat and flashed through hand signs. The mirrors shattered and flew at his opponent. “Ice Style! Deadly Ice Needles!” Even someone with Itachi’s speed and abilities, this attack came from all sides with no way to avoid all of it. Well unless you are Haku who had a way out, he stepped into and ice mirror as the attack landed. Reappearing next to Kakashi, he went down on one knee holding his throat. “That sucked.” His voice was horse from hit he took. Itachi was still standing, panting and out of breath, he took a lot of damage. The sound of birds chirping, and Sasuke was a blur of movement. His hand burst through Itachi’s chest and out his back. “You are not my brother.” He told the man that fell before him. “I am going to check on the others, we are done here.” He Body Flickered away. 

“Man, even in Sage Mode it happens.” Naruto groaned out. His head resting in Hinata’s lap while Sakura was checking him over. Sasuke appeared next to them. He looked down at him. “What happened to him?” He asked. “Teleportation Sickness.” Sakura told him. “Apparently, if he uses the Flying Thunder God too much and in quick succession, he passes out and has dizzy spells.” Sasuke smirked. “Guess it needs more work. Might want to avoid using it like that in battle, could get you killed.” He looked over at what was left of the other attacker. Naruto rolled his eyes. “Ya, ya.You get yours?” Sasuke still looking at the attacker or what was left of them. “Ya. It wasn’t Itachi.” 

Yamoto walked back over to them. “It must be some kind of Jutsu that allows the caster to sacrifice part of their chakra to create a advanced transformation. They looked and acted like Kisame and Itachi. They weren’t as strong though.” Ookami walked up with Kitsu. “He smells different now. He is definitely a Sand nin.” Kitsu looked at Hinata. “I will be heading back now, if there is nothing else Lady Hinata.” Hinata smiled. “Thank you Kitsu. I thank you for your service.” With that the fox disappeared. As they collected themselves from the battle it was figured out that one of the nin that one of the Sand nin that had been one of the council member Yura. He had disappeared after Gaara was taken. 

They arrived at their destination. In front of them was a large boulder with a seal on it that read Danger. Naruto was studying the seal when a light bulb popped on in his head. The smile was noticed by everyone. “So you noticed that as well?” Seto asked. “Hehe! Yep. Hinata could you use your Byakugan, and tell me if you see four other sealing tags similar to this one?” She shook her head and activated her eyes. She told them that she found them and their locations. , “So we need to remove them and this one, and we are in?” Asked Kiba. Naruto just smiled and pulled out a sealing tag. “Normally yes, but I am willing to bet that they are trapped somehow and we don’t have that kind of time.” He flipped the tag at the seal on the boulder, channeling chakra into it and flip through hand signs. The tag glowed and then the seal glowed and vanished. He looked over at Sakura. “Ladies first.” She smiled and cracked her knuckles. “When the door is opened, we go in button hook formation.” Kakashi added. Sakura charged at the boulder fist ready. “CHA!!!” she yelled as her fist contacted with the boulder,and it crumbled. They quickly jumped in and saw that they were too late. Gaara the Kazekage was dead. His body lay in between the hands of a huge statue’s hands. Two real and seven images of ninja standing on it’s figures as two howls of rage were heard echoing through the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.


	4. New Beginnings. Part 2. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know there is no excuse for not having this up on time. I hope whatever fans I have are still there. Anyway here it is.

The roar echoed around the cave as the two real ninja and seven images seemed to not notice or care. “Deidara, Sasori. Capture the Jinchuriki, kill the rest.” A gravelly voice ordered. The water that they were standing on started to raise and react. In a rage Naruto flew through hand signs. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed this and what jutsu he was about to cast. “Everyone brace yourselves.” He ordered. “Water Style! Water Severing Wave!” The water rose up and sped toward the Akatsuki members. The jutsu in question, was the strongest water jutsu of the second Hokage. Given Naruto’s surname and his powerful water affinity, it was no surprise he had mastered it. It quickly smashed through the statue that they were standing on cause the images to disappear and the other two to jump in the air. The statue disappeared in a poof of smoke of a summons. 

The two remaining Akatsuki landed. “Not bad Fox. You guys should make this interesting.” Deidara created a giant bird. It scoops up Gaara’s body in its mouth. “Well Fox if you want your friends corpse, you will have to come and get it.” With that he order the bird into the air and headed out of the cave. “Damn you Deidara! You are not going to get two of them!” He fired off some senbons at his partner. “Hey! Sasori my man, you should have acted faster.” With that he flew out of the cave. With Naruto and Ookami hot on his heels.

“Dammit! Yamato! Take Sai and Team Eight with you. Get them under control and take out Deidara! The rest of use will handle the other one.” Yamato, Sai and Team Eight quickly ran out of the cave. As they got into the open. “Sai! Get us airborne!” Yamato ordered as Sai pulled a scroll out and quickly using his Super Beast Scroll technique to create four large birds for them to ride on. “Naruto! Ookami! Calm down!” Yamato yelled at them. Naruto snapped out of rage that was claiming him quickly grabbing Ookami and teleporting to Hinata. “Let’s move.” 

Back in the cave. “Do you really think any of you stand a chance against me.” Sasori told them. “Your parents would be so disappointed in you Sasori. You had such promise, now look at you. Why don’t you come out and let me see your face one last time.” Chiyo told him. His eyes bugged at the sound of that voice. “Granny Chiyo…” He seemed to be frozen for a bit. Thought going through his head. “What is she doing here?” Seto could see the disappointment in her eyes. He wanted to give her comfort, but it was doubtful that she would accept it. “Sasori of the Red Sand. Stand down and we will take you back to Suna to stand trial for your crimes.” Kakashi informed him. He held no delusions that it would work. “I would be dead either way.” Was the answer that he got. It was six Konoha nin verses one of the most dangerous nin that Suna had produced. This fight was going to be taxing to say the least.

Deidara was messing with them. That was most of what they got from how he was fighting. His target of course was Naruto. Those explosive clay birds he was sending at them were a pain to dodge, and considering that they were a high enough in the air that if the ink birds they were sitting on burst it would be painful if not deadly. Naruto cursed to whatever god was not on their side. Naruto through two more kunai at dozen clay birds that sped at them. The explosive tags that were attached to them went off and destroyed them. “This is getting us nowhere!” He yelled. He went to try something else. Something he was working on. Quickly working through some hand signs. Five cannonball sized globs of water formed around him, as his target came into range. “Water Style! Water Cannonball Jutsu!” He sent them flying. They did the trick as it cause Deidara had to move out of the way to avoid them. Naruto made quickly made a shadow clone and throw a tri-pronged kunai at Deidara. When it reached its target he quickly teleported to it, catching it and as the clone used a sai charged with wind chakra to slice the birds head off as the whine of a Rasengan powering up had caught the ex-Iwa nin’s attention.Between the Flying Thunder God, and the Rasengan Deidara looked like he had just seen his worst nightmare. “How?” was going through his mind as the large spinning ball of chakra slammed into his chest sending him off the headless bird and straight into the ground. Naruto kept the jutsu going the whole way, driving his enemy’s body into the ground. Deidara screamed out as he hit. Naruto using his body as a cushion to lessen the damage. Karama was already healing him. “I would give anything to finish you myself. But that pleasure belongs to someone else.” He knew from his senses that he had indeed had the real Deidara. There was no time for him to replace himself with a clone and the bit of demonic chakra he put into the rasengan would disrupt Iwa nin’s own ability to mold chakra. He walked away as a blond girl passed him he glanced at her and she glanced at him as they passed. As she looked down at Deidara. The rage very much evident in her eyes and features. “Get up.” She reached down, with a strength the was surprising for someone of her size. Her violet eyes glowing, her features becoming more savage. “You took him from me!” She raged. “All because of what he held! You took him from me!” Her hand moved to his throat. Her grip was like a steel vice. “You took him from me. I will take something from you!” A few seconds later there was a sickening snap. Deidara’s body went limp. She dropped the lifeless body back into the crater that she pulled it from. She formed hand signs while moving away from where she left his body. She turned and spat a large fireball into the crater. The body was consumed by fire. She then moved through more hand signs and cast an earth jutsu. Creating a dome around the body and fire. She collapsed to her knees. A sob, then tears that turned to screams of pain and heartbreak. Hinata walked up to her. Kneeling beside her and comforting her. The others just stood and waited. Naruto was checking on Garra’s body. Every cry and scream that came from Ookami was like a kunai in his heart if he could he trade places with his friend, then the image of Hinata crying over him if that were to happen. 

Back at the cave.  
Chiyo was healing the sword wound to Sakura’s stomach. Sasuke was standing away from the both of them. Anger over what had happened building. Kakashi who looked worse for ware, walked over to his student. “Why did she do that?” He asked to no one. “Kakashi just smirked. “I think you already know the answer to that.” He told him. “I wouldn’t ask her to. She is far more valuable than me.” Kakashi smiled. “Never thought Naruto would figure something out before you. She loves you. She has for sometime now.” A small laugh escaped him. “I know that. I have lost so much.” The rest couldn’t come out. Sasuke wasn’t good with emotions. “Well, as soon as she is heal enough to move we need to find the others.” Sasuke agreed. The battle had been tiring, but it was over. Master Seto was looking down at what was left of Sasori. The seal that had stopped him spread out on the ground. He knew it, he had taught it to Chiyo. The mother and father puppets that Chiyo had used to finish the job lay beside his puppet body. He had been some obsessed with living forever that there was nothing left of him other than his mind. It was sad, but it was the cost of what he had done. They would send others back here to collect anything of importance. As Sakura was heal enough to travel they made to leave to find the others.

They met up in a field away from the site of the battle. Naruto was standing looking at his friend. The Kazekage’s life was working out for better, he had control of the beast inside of him and used his own strength to defend his village and those he cared for most in this world. He felt guilt from the fact that he un like his friend he had made peace with the demon sealed in him. “Kit. Don’t think like that. The one tail is not easy to get along with. Trust me.” Kurama told him. “I can’t help it. My life is blessed compared to his.” Naruto told him back in his mind. There was nothing any of them could do. Garra was gone. Chiyo was looking around at the Konoha nin, they seemed almost as if they had failed to save one of their own. Each one mourned for what a few years ago was an enemy. She couldn’t quite grasp the idea. Then there was Naruto, he looked like he had lost a part of his soul. She had heard that he was the reason that Gaara had changed. They had all fought and bleed for someone from another village. In her day that was unheard of. “Hard to believe that they all came to save him only to be too late.” Seto looked down at Chiyo He could see the thoughts running through her mind. “Back in our day this would have never happened. The Leaf would have turned a blind eye. Much like they did with Uzu. Of course in hindsight I don’t think it would have mattered.” Chiyo looked back to where Gaara’s body lay. “All of that work and battle for nothing.” She thought. Maybe it was time to do something about that. She got up and walked over to his body. She had away to fix this, but the cost would be great, if she had the chakra to make it work. She laid her hands over Gaara’s chest and started the jutsu. Ookami had watched her work she knew that jutsu and she knew what the cost was. She felt Hinata stiffen beside her. She looked her, her byakugan active. She could see the chakra flow from Chiyo to Gaara. She knew what she was doing. As Chiyo worked She could feel the effects of the poison working. She had an easier time than most in dealing with it. She had used the last of the antidote on Sakura to save her life. Her chakra was fading fast. Naruto saw what was happening and it seemed like Chiyo was trying something and she was not succeeding. He walked over, he could hear her talking about not enough chakra. He kneeled down on the opposite side of her. “Here. Use my chakra. If it will help.” He laid his hands above hers and started channeling chakra. “You know, at first I couldn’t understand why you and your friends would risk your lives to save a shinobi from another village. In my day that would have never happened. But I think I now understand why. You changed him, from a monster to be feared to a leader to be respected.” She started to smile. “Now. Help me bring him back.” His world turn white.

He could see all of the people that were important to him. His mother, his teachers, His friends. They circled the him. He was a little boy compared to them. Left the circle to find his friend. As he ran he found him. Himself the vestige of a young boy curled into himself crying. The loneliness could be felt. He approached him putting his hand on his shoulder. “Come on Gaara. Let’s go home.” The redheaded boy looked up at him in surprise. Then everything turned back to the world they both knew. As Gaara awoke, (which was strange to him). He was met by his friend and his team. There was Hinata and her team and his sister and brother shinobi from his village and then her. The other person that brought light to his life. Ookami. She moved towards him. Throwing her arms around him and crying. “Ookami? Why are you crying?” He asked. She looked at the face of the man that she loved more than anything. “You came back to me.” She told him. 

Back in Suna a day or so later. The Funeral for Lady Chiyo had been quiet event. They mourned and reflected on the loss of shinobi that had died a hero. Gaara and Ookami lead them through the streets to the burial site. After it was over they all parted to rest and heal. Naruto and Hinata spent most of that time together. They had quiet meal, talking little about the events that had happened. Mostly what was going through their minds was what would happen if that had been one of them. They spent the night in each others arms, neither willing to part from the other. The next day, The village council wanted to thank the Leaf nin that had helped them in their time of need and for bringing back the Kazekage. The tried to object, but they wouldn’t hear anything of it. So it was a day of celebration. Ookami had quickly snatched Hinata away to shop. Gaara in turn whisked Naruto away to talk and catch up. They were walking the streets. Naruto was in his black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. His headband was off, sealed into one of his bracers. His red sage coat flapping in the breeze. Gaara was in his usual dark black red shirt and pants, his grey vest on. “I know you don’t like this sort of thing, but you did help save my life. Besides Ookami need to spend some time with Hinata, work keeps us too busy at times.” Gaara told him. Naruto smiled. “Ya. It just feels weird, ya know. I was doing my job. I would do the same for anyone.” As they walked try some of the local food. Two others were standing on the balcony of one of the rooms they were staying. Sasuke looked out over the village. The people in the streets celebrating and having fun. “Look. You know why I did what I did.” Sakura told him. She was standing behind him wondering if she had messed what they had up somehow. “I know. It is just… I can’t lose you. I have found a reason to be more than just an avenger. I have lost so much, and if I..” That was all the father he got before she turned him around and kiss him with everything she had. At first he was surprised, but that ended quickly. As they pulled apart. “You won’t lose me. I have trained just as hard as you and I will have your back always.” She told him. Before he pulled her in for another kiss. She pulled him back into the room. They fell across the bed and continued their activities. Needless to say lunch and celebrating would have to wait. 

Back down in the streets. Naruto and Gaara were still talking, they had stopped at one the food stalls eating. Gaara felt a tap on his shoulder. He knew who it was, as did Naruto. They turned around to a surprise. “Hey Gaara, Foxy. What do you think?” Ookami had a smile that could light up a room. She was wearing a black dress with purple trim around the neck and waist that stopped just before her knees, under that was black tight fitting pants, mesh covered her right shoulder and arm just before the elbow and the left side had long flowing sleeve that was matched with a long slash part on the bottom of that side. She also had a purple cap on with a metal plate with the symbol of the Suna on it. Hinata was wearing a lavender kimono style top with flowing sleeves that covered her hands with dark purple trim. At her waist was a dark purple obi, smaller black ribbon tied in a bow holding it in place. Under it was black mesh shorts and a black mesh top. The kimono ended about 2” before her knees. She didn’t wear heeled sandals like Ookami did, preferring flats. Gaara was dumb stuck. Their relationship was the opposite of Naruto’s and Hinata’s. He was the shy one, not really knowing how to act sometimes. She moved closer to him. “I take it, you approve?” She told him right before she kissed him. Of course Naruto wasted no time in letting Hinata know what he thought. As he had her in a lip lock before she could say anything. As they broke apart. “I take it you like my new look.” She said somewhat breathless. He smiled. “You would look beautiful in anything Nata.” He told her going back for another kiss. Of course this was broken up by Temari. “Not to spoil the fun, but I need Gaara for some Kage stuff.” Ookami looked at Temari. “Pooh Mari, I just got him back and now you want to whisk him away to do boring paperwork. Well you can’t have him.” She pouted throwing her arms around him. Temari wasn’t assumed. 

The rest of time there went too quickly. They didn’t get a lot of down time. But soon they were gathered at the front gate saying goodbye. “Naruto, if you have need of me. Just send word, and I will be there.” Gaara told him. Ookami standing beside him nodded. “Take care of Foxy for me Hina. Keep him out of trouble.” She laughed at his little pout, sticking her tongue out at him. “Anyway we had better getting going, or Lady Hokage will be sending Anbu to find us.” Kakashi added motioning for them to head out. The trip back to Konoha was uneventful. They mostly talked about what they did during the celebration. Sakura had picked up some of the coffee that was sold there considering how much it cost to have shipped. Naruto couldn’t stand the stuff, but his mom and elder sister lived on the stuff. So he made sure to get some for them. Kiba had tried to find a girl to hang with, but his usual macho attitude got in the way. Shino was glad to be on his way back home. His insects didn’t like the dry air much. 

At the Hokage tower.   
“So I guess everything could have gone better. The Kazekage’s report as well as the Suna councils reports commend you all on a fine job. Now you can head home and rest. All but you Naruto and Hinata.” As they rest filed out of the office, she activated the privacy seals. All that were left in the office where Jiraiya, Hiashi, Hinata, Naruto besides his mother and Shizune. Tossing him a scroll. “Lord Hiashi wants to make you and offer. Read and let me know your answer.” He opened the scroll and read. Hinata reading as well besides him. As they got to the main part. She fainted. Her father got her and smiled it was nice to know that something hadn’t changed much. Naruto looked up at his mother and then to Lord Hiashi. “This is a wedding contract. You want me and Hinata to get married?” It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about it. With everything that was going on he just didn’t see the right time yet. “Well not right away, but the elders are trying to find Hinata a husband to stop my plans to stop the seal and unite the clan.” He said from the couch that he laid Hinata on until she could awaken. Naruto figured they had something to do with it. “Of course I have given it some thought. It is just with everything happening with the red cloud business and all. I was thinking after all that had settled down.” Hinata started to come to. Setting up and blinking. “I had the weirdest dream. We came home after the mission and father had a marriage contract for….” She looked over at them and saw the scroll in Naruto’s hand. She shot up and clearing the distances between him and her. “So it was true.” She through her arms around her father and hugged him. Thank you could be heard over and over as she squealed. They all laughed at her reaction. “I take it this is what you want Nata?” Naruto asked “Of course it is! After everything I saw recently, I don’t want to go through what Ookami did. I want us to take the next step.” Naruto couldn't really argue with her logic. “Ok, then.” He smiled and they both signed.


	5. New Beginnings. Part 2. Chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

It was morning of their second day back from the last mission. They were at what they had started calling the Hideaway. It was basically their place to work on jutsu train and get away from things. Naruto had started to have the same problem that Sasuke had, Fangirls. Mostly of the civilian kind. He was the Heir of the Senju clan and becoming a famous ninja of his village. Of course they had zero chance, the last one daring enough to try to make move, well lets just say it didn’t end well. The sun was creeping through the rice paper and wood door. He awoke to something warm, soft and smelled of lavender and vanilla snuggled into him. He looked down at a mop of black hair that belonged to Hinata. “If her father found us like this, I would be a dead man.” He thought to himself. He sensed a presence on the other side of the door to the room they were in. It was Jiraiya. He slowly started to work his way free of his love. He heard a soft and sleepy “No.” as he tried to move away. He made a shadow clone and had it lay down on the other side of her, it kissed her on the forehead and whispered something in her ear. She smiled in her sleep rolled over, her hand darted out and the pop sound of it dispelling was heard. She turned and looking at him with a playful pout. “Not the same thing.” As she snuggled into him more. “Nata, I have to go see what the Ero-Sennin wants.” He could feel the bareness of her chest against him. She let out a disappointed sigh. “Fine. But you owe me breakfast afterwards.” She told him breaking away and rolling over snuggling back into the blankets. “Anything my Hime wants she shall have.” he told her. She smiled. “I already have what I want.” She turned to look at him. Her hand covering his heart. “This is all I need.” They kissed. Soul searing and as passionate as it was, she pushed him away playfully. “Now go see what he wants.” She told him. He reluctantly got up putting on his pants and went outside. 

The view was great. The balcony outside looked over the river and bridge that lead to the training caves. Jiraiya was setting on the steps leading down to another landing that lead inside the cliff face. “I hope you are careful. Hiashi and your mother would kill you if something happened.” he told his student. “We haven’t gone that far if you must know.” He told him a little annoyed. The Master smiled and snorted. “Not from a lack of trying on both your parts I would say.” He exhaled. “Anyway, I went over the information from your reports and what I have been able to get from my sources tell me you got two of the nine that are hunting people like you.” As he continued. “It is just going to get harder from here on. They have some idea of your capabilities and those of your team. So keep that in mind. Plus there are other things to consider.” His head motioned to room he just came from. “She can hold her own. And anyone that uses her to get to me will not live enough to regret it.” Jiraiya knew of the summoning contract between the Kurama and Hinata. She was the first person sense the Sage of Six Paths that had signed it. He nodded. “Anyway your part of the bounty on Deidara has been placed in your account. Keep your training up.” He stood up and made to leave. “So how are things between you and mom going?” He asked with a smirk on his face. The Toad sage stopped dead in his tracks. Turning to look at his student. “How did you know about that.” The surprise in his face made Naruto laugh. He pointed at his nose. “One of the benefits of being the holder of the Nine Tails. I could smell you on her. Your scents were too mengled for it to be anything else. And I approve so don’t worry. Not that you needed it though.” The Sage smiled and shook his head. “Well I am off. Got things to do. See ya later kid.” He told him as he left. 

He went back inside the room he and Hinata shared. She was just pulling her tank top over her head. He quickly moved over to her wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly. She melted into him. “You know, I should make what we are official.” he told her as they stood there. He could feel her stiffen. “There is a thing in the Uzumaki Clan that Master Seto told me about.” He moved over to where he had put his sealing scroll. Opening it and using a smaller highly advanced storage seal that only he could use. He produced a black lacquered wooden box, a little bigger than his hand. “When you become betrothed to person that you love you give them something like this.” He opened up the box to show her. Inside was a gold torgue. It looked like a red and gold cord twisted together. At the end of each side was a small cap made of gold with the Uzumaki swirl. “I know this is a bit much, but what do you say Nata want to make it official?” He asked. She was standing there, her hand over her mouth, tears running down her face. She quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him for all she was worth. “Yes.” She told as him, kissing him again. They both continued like that for a bit, then they got cleaned up and left, stopping only to get Sasuke and Sakura on the way. Banging on the door to their room. “Hey you two, clean up and get some clothes on breakfast is on me this morning.” He yelled. The sound of two groans and movement was his answer. They both laughed. Hinata’s hand moving up to touch the torgue around her neck.

As they walked through the streets of Konoha. Sakura was complaining about the lack of caffeine in her system. They were headed to a bakery that also served breakfast, it was Hinata’s favorite. They walked into the bakery and took a one of the booths next to the large windows looking out into the street. After they ordered and Sakura got her coffee, she took a sip. “So what was so important that you had to drag us out of bed on a day off?” She asked. Hinata was playing with the torgue around her neck. Then it hit Sakura as the coffee finally knocked the last of the cobwebs lose. “Oh my god! You finally asked didn’t you?!” Looking at her blond teammate. “Well all things considered, ya.” He told her. “What about the red cloud business?” Sakura asked. “I’m not getting married tomorrow, but what about after that. The four eyed snake might be a problem then, might not.” He started to smirk. “It’s not like we have taken the step you two have.” Sakura turned red, and Sasuke just glared at him. “How did you know about that?” Sasuke asked. He just tapped his nose. “Damn that fox.” Sasuke said under his breath. Naruto just laughed until Hinata elbowed him in the ribs. Rubbing his side. “Anyway I wanted you guys to know. I will have to track down Haku and the others later.” He told them. Sasuke just smirked and motioned with his headed for Naruto to look behind him. “Not going to be hard to find Haku.” As Naruto, Hinata and Sakura looked over toward the door, one of the people he wanted to tell himself walked in with someone rather surprising. “When did Haku and Ino start seeing each other?” He asked. Hinata didn’t know, but all things considered she wasn’t really paying attention to anything other than Naruto and training. “Oh, she mentioned something about that before we left. I guess she decided to take a chance.” Sakura said.Haku and Ino walked in together. Holding hands and seeming really friendly. 

“So you finally asked.” said Haku. Ino was chatting with Sakura and Hinata. “Of course. So when did you and Ino..” Naruto asked Haku. “Umm. Yesterday. I asked her and she said yes to have breakfast, and you know…” Haku seemed a little emberoused. “Hey, Don’t worry about it. I am sure Mom and Sis won’t tease you to much.” Naruto smiled at his friends soon to be torment. They talked for awhile longer and then had breakfast, Naruto covered every ones tab. 

They only did some light training and hung out. Naruto and Hinata were walking through one of the training grounds just enjoying the rare down time that they had. When four figures jumped out the trees and bushes on either side of the path they were walking. “Ok! This is the day we take you down Boss!” Konohamaru told him. Him and his plus Hanabi, had set up this little ambush. “You guys think you got what it takes huh? Well bring it Kono!” Konohamaru work through hand signs. “Fire Style! Burning Ash!” He breathed out a cloud of ash, directed at the two Chunin. Naruto just smiled. “Wind Style! Great Breakthrough!” Naruto inhaled and then exhaled a strong gust of wind that blew the ash back at it’s caster. “Might want to think about dispelling that.” He added. The wind jutsu would just magnify the fire jutsu and that would not be good. He quickly dispelled it and pulled out some shuriken. Throwing them and flipping through more hand signs. “Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!” They quickly multiplied and sped towards their target. Hinata jumped in front of Naruto. “Protection of the Eight Trigrams.” She used her total defence jutsu to block the incoming shuriken. Naruto throw a tri-pronged kunai towards Konohamaru. He quickly disappeared and reappeared just behind him and caught it. Slapping a sealing tag on his back, the younger boy hit the ground face first. “Dammit! A gravity seal!” The boy tried to move to get the tag. “That is right Kono. I see you have been studying.” He smiled about that. “Wood Style! Grasping Vines!” Naruto saw Moegi use vines and other plants to try to tie him up. “What the!! When did she figure that out?” he said to himself. Udon ran over and ripped the tag off of Konohamaru and they quickly moved away. Hanabi was engaging her sister. They looked like two dancer neither one making any real progress. Of course Hinata was holding back some. Naruto flipped away from the vines that were trying to grab him. Landing and flipping through more hand signs. “Water Style! Water Bullet Jutsu!” He created a baseball sized water ball and sent it at Moegi. It sent to girl back aways with a “OMF!” as it knocked the wind out of her. Udon pulled out a scroll opening on the ground, it had a sealing matrix on it with the kanji for water in the middle. When it was released water poured out. He flipped through hand signs. “Water Style! Water Bullet Jutsu!” He created 5 small balls of water and sent them at Naruto. He took down three of them with wind slashes, but the last two made contact and knocked him backwards. “Ouch. Not bad Udon. But let’s see you get out of this.” He flipped back to his feet and working through more hand signs. A sealing matrix went out along the ground and caught all four genin. “You guys have improved, but I am guessing that this was a bit of a test and not cause you guys were bored.” About that time Kakashi came out from behind a tree. “You could say that Naruto.” He walked over to him. “The Hokage and some of the Jonin council have their eyes on you guys. All fourteen of you brats have impressed them a great deal. But giving you promotions now might show favoritism. Granted most wouldn’t object to it.”   
Kakashi looked at his student. “Plus we are kind of running out of things to teach you. Sure we can refine what you have learned, which let’s face it you guys do on your own anyway. And some of you already have been promoted Haku, Neji and Shikamaru for instants.” Naruto released the seal holding the four genin. “So I guess congratulations are in order. You and Hinata are now Special Jounins and you are to be given these four to train. Ebiso is going to the Academy to help out there. So I guess good luck and see you later.” With that he tossed Naruto a scroll with the Hokage’s seal on it and disappeared in a body flicker. Needless to say Naruto and Hinata were lost while their now students just sat there and smiled. 

Hours later after they recovered from the news they got earlier. They were at the Hyuga Compound celebrating the Naruto and Hinata’s engagement. Everyone was there. Of course it was a Hyuga gathering so it wasn’t as wild as you might think. The only ones not having a good time were the elders. They had been trying to use Hinata and her sister to gain more wealth and power by marrying them off to some Lord or Noble from the Capital. Which they were hoping that Hiashi would see reason and not allow the “Demon” as they prefer to call Naruto to marry into their clan and to their heiress. Of course this was also to stop Hiashi from removing anymore of seals from the branch family. Of course there knight had finally arrived. They ushered him in and introduced him to Hiashi and his wife and Hinata. Who stayed close to Naruto all evening. “Hisashi let me introduce you to Lord Toneri Otsutsuki.” His father seem to have a proud smile on his face. “Lord Toneri. I did not realize we had invited you.” Hiashi was pleasant on the outside, but on the inside he was anything but. “Ah yes. I have come to ask to court your lovely daughter Hinata. I was told she was looking for a husband. I have heard great tales of her beauty.” Lord Hiashi could read Toneri like a book. A Lord he maybe with title and money and power but he had no idea who it was that fought and bled so he could have that power. “I am afraid you are too late. She has already chosen and he has my wife’s and I approval. You came along way for nothing.” He leveled a gaze at his father that promised pain later. “Hiashi! You can be serious letting Hinata marry that, that…” The elders were up in arms over this. “That very capable and powerful Shinobi of our village. Yes I am quite serious and I believe that Hinata is set on it as well.” He motioned to the happy couple as they chatted and made there way toward them. 

Lord Toneri made his way to Hinata. “My dear lady let me introduce myself. I am Lord Toneri Otsutsuki. I have come to seek your hand.” He said bowing and kissing her hand. Hinata could feel the tension in Naruto. “A pleasure to meet you Lord Toneri. But I am afraid I am not looking for a husband because I have found the one I have wanted. This is him. Naruto Uzumaki Senju. Heir to the Senju clan as well as the Uzumaki clan. His mother Lady Tsunade is over there. She is the current Hokage.” Hinata was trying to defuse the situation. Naruto wanted to put him throw a wall. “That is nice. But I have power and influence in the Capital. I could keep you in the lifestyle that you are accustomed.” He was laying it on thick. Toneri was a man that was not used to the word no. Hinata looked up at Naruto and he understood what she wanted. “Let’s take this outside shall we.” Naruto said before he grabbed Toneri’s arm and teleaported them outside by the gates of the compound. Toneri went to his knees losing what he had eaten on the ground. “Oh I am sorry. That happens if you are not used to teleporting by Flying Thunder God Jutsu.” Naruto tried to keep the laughter out of his voice. As Toneri stood up. “I have never been dealt with in such away. I am a noblemen you ninja trash. I should have you thrown in irons for this!” Toneri tried to assert his authority, but it wasn’t working. Three quick strike later and Hinata had him back on his knees in his own mess. “You come here and ruin the day that I should be the happiest. And you try to impress me with money and power! I have money. I earn it every time I go out on a mission to protect one of you elite idiots from the capital or guard one of your spoiled children why the take a trip somewhere.” She motioned for the guards by the gate. “Take Lord Toneri to a Hotel and make sure he is not allowed back to the compound.” They lifted the man up and walked him out with some the elders sorrys and his retainers. “I hope you are pleased with yourself Hinata.” Her grandfather walked up to them. “We offered you a husband that held power and wealth and you toss him a side for this.” He motioned to Naruto. Naruto’s quickly turned red. “You want to see power fool. I can show you power.” The voice was not Naruto’s but the demon inside him. Red and gold chakra started flow out of him. “I am power you old fool. This boy, the demon as you call him has done more for you then you give him credit for. He would give up his life to protect this village and you and your kind mock him and I tire of it.” He went to strike out at her grandfather. But a small hand stopped him. “Karama. Don’t do it. You know Naruto would only lose out in the end.” He looked at Hinata and lowered his eyes. “Consider yourself lucky if she wasn’t here…” With that the red and gold chakra flowed back into him. “Dammit! I hate it when he does that.” Hinata looked at him. “Take me out of here.” He nodded and they disappeared in a flash. “I hope you are happy father.” Hiashi told him. “You have ruined a special night for her, and for what. You gained nothing and look foolish.” His father had had enough. “This is not over Hiashi! I will not allow you to destroy all that I have built because of your guilt over your brother! It was his duty to protect you and….” That was as far as he got before he found himself on his back. “Leave Father and never darken our door step again! I cast you out! Go!” Hiashi ordered. “You can not do this! You have no power over the elders!” His yelled back. “You forget your place! I am head of the clan now. You are an advisor nothing more.” ”Leave father you have lost.” With that Hiashi walked away with his wife to see to his guests.

Naruto and Hinata appeared in the room they stayed in at the training caves. She quickly turned to him and started to cry and scream into his chest. “Why can’t they just let me be happy. First they belittle me, so I prove them wrong and when I finally get the man that I have loved for so long and they try to take it away for more power and wealth! Gods I hate them sometimes!” Naruto could do nothing but hold her and let release it. She looked up at him. The worry and sadness in his eyes. “You did nothing wrong.” She told him. Her hand moved to his cheek. The look of need and wanting in her eyes was enough to drive him over the edge. They started kissing and things became heated as the fumbled with each others clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is as promised. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.


End file.
